


Midsummer Night's Surprises

by TheSpaceFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I wrote this on a whim, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, We Die Like Men, also, english isn't my first language btw, gavin is still kinda of a prick, look i have a thing for loving families, markus/north implied, the crew of Jerico is in this but doesn't do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceFox/pseuds/TheSpaceFox
Summary: Do androids have birthdays?A little fluffy oneshot about our favorite robocop.





	Midsummer Night's Surprises

The hot summer night air was breezing against his smooth skin as the large dog dragged him along the last few hundred meters that divided them from their home.

Home. It had a nice ring to it, one that made his thirium pump flutter with affection. It had been months since the uprising of his kind, since Markus led them to a peaceful talk with their creators. Since he had a home to call his. It had been months since he moved in with Hank, since he came back to work at the precinct and yet he still marveled sometimes at how much his life had changed. He sometimes wandered how much things would be different if he had taken a different path. If he had never woken up.

Sumo barked as their destination came in sight, wiggling tail as a clear indication of his happiness to be back home.

“Yes, yes. I’ll give you your dinner as soon as we are back inside.”

He petted Sumo on the head to calm the dog before opening the door and as soon as he did an explosion of confetti and a roar of “Surprise!” welcomed him.

He was baffled by the sight. At least 20 people, between humans and androids, were looking at him with big smiles and expecting eyes. Markus and North were holding hands while Simon and Josh were banging pans and pots to add some noise to the chorus. Some people from work were there too, surprisingly even Gavin and Fowler were. And there front and center was Hank, with open arms and big smile that almost didn’t belong on his face.

What was going on? Had Hank failed to inform him they were having a party that evening? And a party for what? He was sure that there wasn’t any special recurrence that day.

“Well, say something goddanm! Don’t just stand there with that dumb look on your face!” Hank said dropping his arms and smile to turn back to his usual grumpy self at the lack of response from his friend.

If Connor still had his LED in his temple he was sure it would be yellow by now. He released Sumo from his leash and closed the door behind him and answered his partner.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. What is all this about?”

Everyone was quiet now looking at the exchange between the two.

“You don’t- A little sight of resignation escaped Hank’s lips. – Do you know what day it is?”

Connor was just more confused now. “Yes. Monday, August 15th, 2039.”

“And that doesn’t ring any bell?”

He thought back for a moment, looking in his files to find any relevant event correlated with the date but only one thing came to mind.

“It’s the anniversary of my first deployment, but still I don’t understand what this has to do with anything.” He said, confusion pouring out of every features of his face.

“Told you, just a waste of time.”

“You shut the fuck up. - Hank said to Gavin angry finger pointing at the younger detective before turnig back to his friend. – Exactly Connor, now use that super computer brain of yours to connect the dots will ya.”

Only a blank stare awaited the lieutenant.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes! IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!”

“My… birthday?”

Now he was starting to understand what was going on. It was a birthday party, a surprise one at that. This explained the lieutenant strange behavior in the previous days. Why he insisted on him going alone to walk Sumo whereas it was an activity they usually did together after work. Why he was clearly hiding a package wrapped in newspaper in one of the kitchen cabinets. It even explained the badly concealed whispers that stopped as soon as he entered a room at the police station or at the new Jericho building. What it didn’t explain was the reason why they were throwing a party for him. He was an android, and thus he didn’t have a birthday since he was not alive.

No. Scratch that. He was alive. All of them were for that matter. Last year’s events proved as much. But still he didn’t have a birthday, his development was done over the course of months with dozens of failed Connors before him, even his final assembly had taken weeks, not to talk about all the tests he had to go through before actually being released into the world for the Philips’ case.

“Listen kid, I know androids don’t exactly have a birthday since you guys were assembled in a factory and all but since you’re alive, it felt right to celebrate.”

Connor didn’t say a word and artificial tears started rolling down his cheeks. His chest hurting but in a good way. What would humans call this?

“Shit! Hey if you don’t want to it’s fine!”

Hank panicked at the sight of tears dripping from his friend’s eyes. He had seen him cry before but usually it was in particularly difficult instances form him. Had he gone too far? Maybe Connor didn’t want to celebrate on the day he hunted down a deviant for the first time. On the day he indirectly took a life. On the day his slavery to CyberLife effectively started. Hank mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that earlier.

Connor quickly shook his head trying to covey his jumbled emotions. If there was a thing he hated about being deviant was his newfound inability to express at best what he was feeling, something that most humans struggled with as well Hank had assured him, but still something very frustrating for a machine of order and logic as himself.

“No… No! It’s not that… It’s just… - He sighed and took a minute to formulate a coherent phrase. - Humans celebrate with their loved ones the passing of another year as a statement that they grew older, that they are still alive and loved and… I-I never thought I would be able to celebrate something like that.”

Face melted all over the room. The androids present shared that feeling as well, most of them didn’t even know of a date that could be considered their birthday and even less had humans to celebrate it with. He was lucky and if it wasn’t impossible he knew his thirium pump would be melting right now.

“Com’here, son.”

Hank pulled him in what he used to call a “bear hug” and then after sniffing as he released him, he messed up Connor's usually perfect hair. It should have upset him and yet he found it strangely endearing.

“So, now that’s settled… - The older detective said addressing the guests in their living room. - who wants some cake?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Tomorrow's my birthday and it got me thinking about this little scene. It's nothing much but I wanted to write it down and share it with you guys since I fell in love with this community that is mostly lovely and supportive of each other! Hope I could make you smile a little :)   
> Comments and constuctive criticism are welcome!  
> PS: English isn't my first language so, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
